Mesmerized
by KenRik
Summary: SoMa. AU. Maka's dreadfully ill. And it's her roommate who takes care of her in the hospital.


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, Spartoi won't be called Spartoi. It's too close to Spatan for my tastes. AND YES. It came from Greek Mythology. You going greek on me Atsushi Okubo? lol. And whyy toi? I mean, is it just me or is that name so not Japanese-y. :)) Anywhoo~ on to the story.

Setting: Hospital

Age: 20-22 (College)

Sickness: Leukemia

* * *

><p><strong>Mesmerized<strong>

She's been there for almost a month now. And there seemed to be no end in sight.

As usual, there he was, sitting languidly on the couch by the window. He snorted softly as his crimson eyes fell upon a ridiculous advertisement on the magazine Black Star lent him during his last visit. It showcased an American country girl and her endless baggies of fun. Each sold separately, it had said. Flipping to the next page, the white-haired young man turned and stole a glance at the young lady who was busy burying her nose into a book on the only bed inside the room.

His lips slowly cocked upwards.

"You should be resting, you know." He said. His voice was reprimanding but gentle. Upon hearing his subtle scold, the blonde on the bed shot him a sour look. And with a frown, she said.

"I _am_."

Soul sighed.

"The doctor said for you to sleep." He uttered, chucking the magazine on his hands to the coffee table. He then stood up and walked towards Maka's bed. "What'll it take for you to put down that book?"

Maka's lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Nothing." She answered. "Unless you want to read it to me." She continued, laughing warmly at the young man in front of her. As she did, she turned her gaze back to the text in front of her, soulfully knowing the white-haired young man wouldn't read to save her life.

"Fine." Soul suddenly said, taking the book from her grasp. Maka's eyes widened as she turned to Soul. Her dainty fingers were hanging about in mid-air.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure." Replied the young man as he fell on the seat next to her bed. Soul frowned as he looked up from the book and into Maka's glowing eyes. "What's so funny?" He asked amidst the light hue creeping into his features. Maka simply laughed in reply.

"Nothing." She said with a light grin playing on her pale features. Shrugging, Soul turned back to the book in front of him and started reading.

It took Maka thirty minutes before drowsing off to slumber, much to Soul's chagrin.

During the moments wherein she was in deep sleep, Soul would merely stay by her side, staring, waiting, and hoping she'll get better when she wakes up.

But she never did.

It has already been practically a month since she was first admitted into observation and medication. And yet, nothing has changed with her condition. She was still weak and fatigued. Her immune system was still a bust. And just recently, she couldn't even stand up on her own.

Thinking back to it, back into the days before her admission, she was perfect. She was a dean's list-er in an Ivy League school. She was both an athlete and an involved student council officer. She was, as aforementioned, utterly perfect. But now, she was a star slowly losing its shine. And it hurt Soul more than anyone. It hurt because he was there from the start. Actually, he had always been there. And no, he was not a boyfriend. That fact wouldn't change no matter how many times people mistook him to be. And no, he was obviously not her brother, her cousin, or whatever. He was just her cocky, arrogant, and overprotective roommate. He was the shadow that pounds the soul of any mortal who dared cross her. He was the warmth by the fireplace that didn't seem to exist. And now, as the situation called for it, he was the family she never had.

As Soul's eyes lingered on her frame, he couldn't help but break out in a smile, laughing inwardly at their circumstance.

Why did it have to be me? He thought to himself. He was just a spoiled rich kid out to vent on the simplistic world he had been a part of. He didn't deserve to know her. He didn't even deserve to fall in love. Because right now, as he felt nothing but her presence, he couldn't help but fall deeper. He would remember those nights when he would enter their apartment room late at night. She would always be waiting by the couch, leaving one lamp stand on as she read a book until he would come around to lazily greet her. At those times, she would turn her head to look up to him, saying.

"_There's food on the table." _

And with that, she'd stand and lead him towards their kitchen, heat up the food she'd cook hours before, set it, and simply watch him eat. At first, Soul felt awkward. After all, who did she think she was? His girlfriend? Giving her a frown as he scrutinized her figure that very night this certain occurrence arose, he thought to himself he could do better. And he did, only it never lasted longer than every night he'd come home to the blonde with the flat chest, plain face, and dirty blonde locks. Now that he came to think of it, he liked how she waited up on him. He liked how they would have casual conversations about professors, classmates, and organizations over his meal. He even liked how they'd always end up exploding on the other afterwards. He liked how her face would puff red. He liked how her features would crease comically after hearing a crude comment about her breast size.

God, how he missed those times.

But now, it seems as though all the color on her face vanished with her energy. She wouldn't shout at him. She wouldn't even whine anymore. All she did was lightly glare at him and reprimand him in a soft-spoken manner. Once she had tried to yell her guts out on him that one time he dropped a vase filled with flowers from an admirer who had visited her, and she practically wheezed to death. Soul was so shocked, so frightened, he froze right where he stood as the nurses and doctors crowded the room. It was horrible to say the least.

"Soul?" Maka's voice suddenly rasped by his side. Soul's head shot up.

"Hm?"

"Don't come by tomorrow." She whispered drearily amidst the sleep in her system.

"How come?" He asked. His eyes groggy from lacking sleep. "Are your parents visiting?"

"No." Maka cut in. "I don't want you back here."

"What are you saying?" Soul questioned, his brow raised, casting a suspicious eye on her.

"You have classes. You have a life. You shouldn't be locked up here with me." She mumbled languidly, shifting to face him with her tired emerald orbs.

"Last time I checked, I don't have a life."

"I'm serious, Soul." Maka added in firmly. Her eyes were suddenly cold. "You should look for another roommate too. I'll be living with my father after this is done. You don't have to be here."

"Well, I want to be." Soul replied harshly. "Why do you act as if I don't mean anything to you?"

"Don't be overdramatic, Soul." Maka mumbled. "We're only roommates."

Soul laughed sarcastically.

"Only roommates." He repeated blandly. "I know for a fact you're just bluffing. I can take care of you, Maka. Just think of it as a payback when you took care of me that time I got ill."

"This is different, Soul. It's not just some plain fever that comes and goes!" Maka almost cried. She was now puffing and huffing red. "I might never get well."

"So what? I should leave you?" Soul bit back at her. "Sorry for saying this, but without me, you won't have anyone!" He cried angrily before storming out of the hospital room. Maka slowly closed her eyes as he left. She was trying her best to ease her hastening breathing. She loved Soul, which was why she knew that if he stayed alongside her any longer, he won't be able to come back from the inevitable turmoil she'll cause him.

Finally, she thought as a tear ran down her face. I'll be able to sleep soundly again.

"Don't ever come back, Soul." She softly whispered to herself as she cried herself to sleep.

The next day was particularly uneventful, especially now that Soul was out of the picture. As usual, there came a different nurse with different meds. A doctor. Another doctor. Tests. And mostly rests. No visitors. No Soul. No anyone. Which was why, when she fell asleep, she dreamt about Soul with his messy white hair and dazzling crimson orbs. That he was still there, right by her side. That he was still there, helping her out, guiding her. Only, it wasn't just a dream.

"Why are you here?" She asked lightly, shifting to face him with her weary eyes. Soul merely stared at her firmly before trapping her between his arms.

"Because I love you." He frankly said as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his. When he pulled away, Maka could only stare at him in shock. Her cheeks tainted in a certain glow. "Which is why I will never leave you even if you stupidly want me to."

Maka couldn't help but smile at him. A tear fell down her face as she looked away from him.

"I hate you, you know." She said lightly amidst the smile on her face. "If you're staying, shut up and turn the temperature down."

"Sure." Soul nodded, grinning as he made his way to the thermostat.

That night, Soul crashed on the couch by the window. With barely any light on, Maka brought herself to stand up, using her IV stand as her support and staggered towards Soul. Kneeling down beside his sleeping figure, she smiled hazily before brushing away the stray locks over his face. She wondered, as she stared at his face, why she loved this man so much. She wondered why she would wait up on him at their apartment even until passed midnight. She wondered why her smiles would break when he'd stay over at his current girlfriend's place. And she wondered why, amidst the ache of her body, she struggled to stay beside him just to simply gaze at his face as if the ticking clock finally froze.

Slowly, her weary eyes closed. The cold air was starting to get into her system. With her head resting on the edge of the couch, she smiled as she slowly drifted away into that lifelong slumber.

She had died beside Soul hat night.

And Soul, he never recovered.

* * *

><p>AN: Did I make it so... depressing? I don't really know. It's so sad for me though. Imagine waking up to find someone you dreadfully love dead... I can't even describe how I'd feel.

Reviews are highly appreciated! :) And if you liked this, one way or another, I have less depressing stories in my account. SoMa all the way! :

THANKS FOR READING! :D


End file.
